The Kenshin gumi and B letit
by Fireruby
Summary: I've introduced four members of the Kenshin-gumi to the totally wacky game of B-letit. Just like the game, this is completely pointless. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. XD Is there really anything more to say? It's a sad world, it is._

****

_Setting: an empty white room.  Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko are all standing together in the middle of the room. An anxious looking blonde girl is standing a few feet to the left of them._

Kenshin: Um… Sara-dono, what are we doing here?

Girl–Sara: I have a game I want to teach you guys!!

Yahiko: --; You dragged us all the way here for a _game_?

Kaoru: A game? I love games!

Sano: Hmph… games are for kids.

Sara: You'll like this one, Sano!

Sano: I doubt it.

Kenshin: So… what is this game you want to teach us, Sara-dono?

Sara: n_n It's called "B-_letit_".

Yahiko: What kind of name is that?

Kaoru: Mou! Hush, Yahiko. What are the rules, Sara-san?

Sara: ^^ It's simple! Whenever you say a word that starts with "B", you have to say "_letit"_ after the world. If you don't say "_letit_", whoever catches you breaking the rules can punch you.

Sano: I _do_ like this game.

Yahiko: 9_9 Only 'cause it has punching in it.

Kaoru: Um… I don't get it.

Sara: ^^; Um, well… let's say, once we'd started the game, I said "boy". According to the rules, I have to say "boy-_letit_" instead of just "boy." Since I broke the rules, whoever catches me first is allowed to punch me.

Sano: Sounds good! I'm in.

Yahiko: Okay, me too.

Kenshin: I don't know… I—

Kaoru: ^^ _Please_, Kenshin! It'll be fun!

Kenshin: Well… all right, Kaoru-dono.

Sara: ^^ Terrific!

Sano: Can we start now?

Sara: 'kay! _Begin!_

Everyone: …….

Sano: *glances around* Why'd it get so quiet?

Sara: *shrug* It usually starts out that way… I suppose everyone's afraid to get caught saying a "B"-word-_letit_.

Sano: 9_9 Geeze. What kind of baka would slip up two minutes into the game?

Kenshin: Ano, Sano…

Sano: Eh?

Kenshin: *punches him*

Sara: Good catch, Kenshin.

Sano: *rubs his shoulder* What'd I say?! _What'd I say_?!

Kenshin: You said "baka"… _-letit_.

Sara: ^^ Kenshin, you're pretty good for a beginner-_letit_.

Kenshin: Arigatou gazaimasu.

Yahiko: Kenshin's not the only one who's good!

Kaoru & Sano: Of course not! I'm good too!

Yahiko: Actually, I was talking about me…

Sano: Oh, come off it, brat.

Yahiko: *punch* Ha! Told ya I was good!

Sano: But I didn't say a "B"-word-_letit_!

Sara: *giggles* You said "brat"-_letit_.

Sano: #&$%!

Sara: *gasp* No bad words!!

Kaoru: Ha! *punches Sara*

Sara: Oh… no fair…

Kaoru: Sure it is!

Yahiko: Oh, stop  yapping, busu!

Kaoru: *punches him* Ha! You said "busu"!

Sano: *punches Kaoru* So did you!

Kaoru: MOU! Sano, that HURT!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono! You're hurt?

Kaoru: *pouts* Yeah. Sano hit me.

Kenshin: *eyes flash amber* Oh, no… *hits himself* It's not working… *hits himself again*

Sano: *cowers* He's gonna go battousai!

Yahiko: *punch* *snickers*

Sano: Now's not the time, brat!… -_letit!_

Yahiko: Man…

Sara: Kaoru, please tell him to stop! I don't want to be killed…

Kaoru: Kenshin! Stop it! _Please_!

Kenshin: *eyes go back to violet* Oh… gomen ne, Kaoru-dono. Sara-dono. Sessha didn't mean to ruin your game.

Sara: Don't worry about it.

Sano: Phew… I thought he was gonna kick my butt.

Yahiko: *moves to--*

Sano: -_letit!_

**A/N: Now, was that the most absolutely stupid thing you've ever read, or what?!**

**Well, B-_letit_ is indeed a real game. XD It's actually very, very fun to play. Try it sometime.**

**Anyway, I got the idea for this fic a few days ago. My friends and I were playing B-_letit­_, and I was telling Morgan about a RK fanfic I'd found. Of course, then I noticed just how many "b" words were used in the show. Now, normaly, this game is very easy to play, because they aren't a whole lot of words starting with "b", used in everyday conversations. But I got this sudden, incredibly stupid idea – what if the Kenshin-gumi started playing b-_letit_?! So, during History class, I put it into one-shot form.**

**XD Hope you at least came _close_ to laughing. I had fun writing this pointless thing.**


End file.
